Walking With The Walkers
by Daffodil3126
Summary: H is a walker, but she's different. She doesn't eat humans...often. So when she meets a certain Dixon brother things get complicated and she realizes that she is keeping a secret that could turn everyone against her just after she had gotten them over the fact that she is one of the undead. (Crossover of The Walking Dead and Warm Bodies.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead, nor do I own any of it's characters portrayed in this story. I do not intend to get paid for my work. This story is simply me inserting my characters into the original storyline of the TV show. This is just a hobby of mine that keeps my mind busy while my husband finishes up his military time overseas.

**Walking With The Walkers**

I'm dead. I'd like to say that it's really not so bad, but it is. You would think the dead can't feel pain, but we can. The burning fever that killed us remains after we regenerate. It's always there shooting like lava through my spine where it erupts into my brain. Pain, pain, pain, always in pain. It's why we look so sad and mean.

After life has been kind to me. Well, better than it's been to some. I didn't die from being eaten on or bitten. I died from a normal flue that could have been cured with simple antibiotics, but we didn't have access to any. So unlike my fellow roamers I have very little blood on me, no gruesome wounds, and no spilling guts. I think if my hair was a little neater and I didn't stink that I could pass as a human who was simply having a bad year. I don't know why, but how I died was really the only thing from my former life that stuck with me.

I don't remember my name, my family or even how long ago it was that I died. I think my name started with an H but there's no way to be sure. I try to guess who I used to be, what I used to do, how old I am, stuff like that, but nothing ever feels right. Sometimes I just stare at myself in a store window or whatever reflective surface is near me. My gray sweat pants are stained and dirty from the rain and weather. The black Aerospatiale tank top I'm wearing is missing a strap and the hem is unraveling.

My wardrobe tells me nothing of my past life. My best guess would be that my parents were wealthy and I was a stuck up preppy chick. My red hair is longer than it used to be and I've gotten twigs stuck in it from roaming through the woods looking for food. The fact that my hair is still growing coupled with the fact that we are still walking and vocalizing makes me think we aren't really one hundred percent gone. Sometimes when I'm just wondering around I'll end up at a farm house.

It's your typical farm house. White, no shutters, two stories, with a red roof and a covered front porch that goes across the whole front of the house. Totally normal other than the layer of mold growing all over it. It's almost in the middle of nowhere and there's a random lone stretch of fence out front. I never go in. I'm afraid of what I'll find. It could be my house, and my family inside or it could just be a family that has been eaten so bad that they didn't come back. You see, if a walker eats the human's brain they don't come back. But we only get the brain on rare occasions. Our teeth aren't strong enough to tear though the human skull. So we only get the brains if the human has suffered some weird death that cracks their skull enough for us to get through. So I just stare at the house wondering why my feet always take me to it.

I don't know if I'm the only one that can choose where I go and where I don't. When a human comes around the others go running to them, but I can choose to stay behind. I know I'm not like the others. They let their hunger guide them and it usually leads them to total death. I choose to satisfy my hunger with animals. Rats, roaches, chipmunks, whatever I can find that is living.

I like to think that I was an animal lover in my past life because when I eat dogs I can't stand it. It does little to ease the pain that is constantly thumping in my head and I just feel worse. I don't want to hurt people. I want to stay behind and out of the way of the bullets that always fly at our heads. I'm not going to lie and say that I have never been shot before, I have and it hurt like a mow foe, but I didn't bleed and it didn't heal. The streak of skin and flesh that was torn off of my arm by a grazing bullet and a bullet hole in my stomach are the only injuries I have.

The others don't like me because I'm different. I have more control over my body than they do. I don't fall into the two categories that I have created for them. The roamers and the lurkers. Pretty self explanatory. The roamers constantly walk around looking for something to sink their teeth into while the lurkers well, they're a little pathetic in my opinion. They just sit around and wait. Wait for the weather to finished rotting them, for a rat to scurry by or on rare occasions for a human to walk by thinking that the lurker is dead. I have to admit that I lived with the lurkers before I realized it was stupid. The humans eventually figured out what the lurkers were doing and started shooting rather the lurkers moved or not.

I'd also like to say that I don't ever eat humans, but sometimes the loneliness and the need to feel something other than the constant pain in my spine wins out and I take a life to get the brain. Yes I said that getting the brain was hard, but not for me. I am smart enough that if I really, really want to, I can use tools. I have a big rock that I keep in the pocket of my pants. I use it to get to the brain. I don't like hacking up a human, but brains are my drug and just like any addict I will sometimes do anything to get it.

And like any other drug, eating a brain makes me see things. Memories from the owner of the brain that I know I shouldn't see, but they make me so happy. A kid playing with his dog, a father teaching his son how to shave and his daughter how to dance. These are the things I crave. Moments of life that I know I will never get to experience. But the ones that make me feel human the most are the memories of a husband and wife. Kisses, laughter, love, lust and desire. Those are the feelings I crave most, I think I never fell in love in my past life. If I did, maybe it ended badly. It's just a feeling I have.

I was standing behind the house staring at the back door when I heard someone step out of the brush in front of the house. I sniffed the air. It was a male human. Pain prickled the back of my neck and shot through my spine. It was telling me to eat. To take his life so that I can feel something other than dead for two minutes. But I didn't want to kill him, and I didn't want to get shot either. So when I hear the guy kick in the front door of the house I shuffle into the brush out back and hide behind a tree hoping that he won't come out here and that I won't be seen and shot.

I looked around me as I waited for him to move on and my eyes landed on a white flower with wide flat petals and a yellow center. Something told me that I knew what it was call before I changed, but no matter how hard I tried it couldn't remember. "Sophia!" the man yelled out and the pain in my brain intensified. "Sophia!" '_Are you crazy? Stop yelling'_ I thought to myself. When I hear him coming closer I press myself tighter into the tree.

Then I see him, kneeling down looking at the flower that I was looking at earlier. His hair is side swept, his dirty face is crumpled up in thought, and his sleeveless plaid shirt offers little protection from the likes of me. With him so close his scent hit me in the face like a speeding brick wall. An involuntary moan left my lips from the pain and the guys head jerked up. His blue eyes met my cloudy ones.

Before I knew it a crossbow was pointed at my eye. I didn't want to die, but it looked like it was about to happen. So I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side waiting for the blow to come. Who knows maybe God won't hold what I have done against me. Maybe I can still go to heaven. But the bolt never pierced my skull. So I opened my eyes and looked at the man who still held the bolt on my face.

He looked confused and I couldn't figure out why. Then I realized that I should be trying to attack him right now, not turning my head away in anticipation. Any other walker would be snapping his jaws at this man. but instead I just stood there. Not moving, not breathing, and not blinking. While he stood there and stared at me. I had never spoken before, but I realized that if I could that right now would be the time to do it. "Not…" my vocal chords screamed from being used for something other than a growl and I gripped the bottom of my shirt in an attempt to deal with the agony that being around this man was causing me. "…eat…" the second word was more audible than the first, but it still sounded like a growl. "Not…eat…y…you." He dropped his bow in astonishment.

"How…? Walkers don't talk. What are you?" he asked. All I could manage was a stiff shrug. "Whatever, yer still gonna die." He growled as he raised his bow back up and pointed it at my eye again. So I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side so that I didn't have to see the bolt headed toward me. But the bolt once again didn't come. So I opened my eyes to see the guy once again staring at me. He growled before he dropped the bow. "Fuck it." He huffed out as he turned his back on me, picked the flower and started staling off.

_'Why didn't he kill me?'_ I asked myself as I still stood with my back against the tree. He could have easily shot me and been done with it, but he didn't. Was it because I wasn't fighting back or was it because I spoke and showed him that I was different? Either way I was grateful.

He gave me one more day of misery and I was somehow thankful for that. Maybe I just thought that I was ready to die for good. Maybe he just made me realize that a half dead wasn't so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2- We Meet Again**

I had spent the last day and a half just wondering around the woods with no specific mission in mind other than to find something living to ease the pain of hunger. Lately I had been following a river hoping to stumble upon a deer or something big, but it hadn't happened yet. "Sophia!" was I hearing things? That sounded like the guy from the house the other day. "Sophia!" Yep it was definitely him, but what was he still doing out here? I would have thought that after encountering me that he would have ran in the other direction.

His presence peaked my interest so I started following his voice, which had come from somewhere down the river, opposite the direction I had been walking. I had been stumbling toward his voice for a while, taking my own time, when I heard a horse whinny and the wind blew their scents up my nose. The sound was immediately followed by the heavy clopping of the horse running away.

Okay, so something spooked the horse that I'm assuming the man from yesterday was riding. If it was a walker that scared it, maybe I could distract it and help him get to safety. So I quickened my pace. God, why do I have to move so slowly? I can't run, all I can do is shamble along at a pace that might equal the leisurely jog of a normal person.

I had been trying not to breath for fear of smelling the man and having to deal with the pain of hunger, but I needed to smell him in order to pin point his location. So I gave the air a good long sniff. He was closer than I thought, to my right, in the little ravine. Not wanting to be seen, I snuck quietly to the side and peeked over. He was laying at the edge of the water passed out with and arrow in his side. If I were any other walker I would have thrown myself down the ravine and gotten some nasty wounds in an attempt to tear the flesh from his bones. But I'm not any other walker and I was feeling compelled to help him instead of eat him.

How am I supposed to get down there without hurting myself in the process? Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm a freakin' walker, the fall isn't going to kill me. At most it will scratch my soft, slowly rotting skin and hurt a little. That, to me, seemed worth it if it meant saving this man. So I stiffly laid down and tucked my arms across my chest before I let myself roll down the hill. I landed in the water, splashing the man in the face when I did. I expected him to spring to life, but he didn't. He just groaned as his eyes opened to little slits. I wanted to crouch over him and try to wake him up, but that would mean getting too close for comfort.

So instead I kicked his foot in hopes if getting him to stir. "Merle." Who the hell his Merle? Come on man wake up. I kicked his foot again. "Screw you. …Girl, they lost a little girl." So maybe that was who Sophia is. Maybe he's with a group and he has been looking for a little girl this whole time. "Shut up. I tried like hell to find you bro. You let out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you." It was clear to me at this point that he was seeing things. He was looking at me, I think, but he was talking to someone only he could see. So I took the dangerous route and dropped to one knee beside him and softly slap his face. Making his head sway from side to side. "I ain't nobody's bitch."

The sigh I released came out as a growl and the sound was mimicked from a fellow walker that emerged from the edge of the foliage behind me. "Get…up." I rasped as I shook the man and he bolted to life. Freaked at my presence he immediately started shambling backwards and kicked me in the face making me fall flat on my back. Before I could get up be had a stick over my face ready to plunge it into my skull. Out of reflex I threw one arm over my face and used my other hand to point at the other walker who was slowly heading our way. "Him." I waveringly grunted out and the man turned to the other walker and took him down with a weak kick and started bashing his head in with the stick held horizontally in his hands.

When the other walker was taken down the man turned to me as I slowly pulled myself from the muddy ground. We stood there for a while just staring at each other. He was taking in my dingy appearance while I took in his sleeveless shirt, dirty face and the bolt protruding from his side. "What… are you?" he asked a bit breathlessly and I just shrugged. I didn't know what exactly I was, so how could I answer him? "What do you want?" his face was hard as stone and I was afraid that if I didn't answer fast he would kill me. So I shook my head from side to side. "So you can understand everything I say." It was more of a statement, but I nodded my head anyway. "And you can talk." He drawled as if he was freaked out and I didn't blame him. I nodded again in confirmation of his statement. "So why ain't cha talkin' now?" he asked and I felt the need to answer his question with words.

"H…Hurts." I grunted and he tiled his head slightly to the side.

"You things feel pain?" he asked and I just nodded. "Good." I didn't like the way his lip curled in disgust, but I couldn't blame him for hating my kind. Hell, I hated my kind. But I was different and I was hoping that he could see that I truly wasn't _that _horrible of a being.

We just stared at each other for a little while longer. My eyes slid down from his face to land on the arrow still sticking out of his side. "Should…pull…out." I rasped with a nod to the bolt. He narrowed his eyes at me as if to tell me that I was overstepping some invisible boundary. I could sense that I was making him uncomfortable and he didn't want to take my advice. So I shrugged and decided to leave him to fend for himself and walked away.

"Where ya think yer goin'?" he asked and I slowly turned to face him. I just shrugged and pointed toward the direction that would get me out of the ravine without having to climb the steep sides of the ravine. He rolled his eyes and walked to pick up his crossbow.

"Pull… out…arrow. Cover injuries…lose… less blood." My throat screamed at me for using so many words at one time but I feared that if he didn't take my advice and pull the arrow out that he would lose too much blood and not make it back to whereever he had been staying.

"Were you a nurse or somethin'?" he asked. Wanting him to understand that my throat was hurting I pressed my hand to the base my neck and shrugged. "Ya sure seem to know what yer talkin' 'bout." I just rolled my eyes at him and motioned to the bolt in his side. "Alright alright. I'll pull it out, damn."

He was in pain. I could see it in his eyes as he reached around and attempted to pull the arrow out in a way that wouldn't cause more damage. I just watched him for a few seconds as he struggled and unwillingly let out a few pain filled grunts. I couldn't stand to see anyone hurting that much. So I slowly walked to stand behind him. He didn't even notice until I laid my pail hand on his sun kissed one stopping his struggling, but making him jump away from me in the process. "Help….just wanna help." I whispered making talking easier on my throat.

To my surprise, and I think his, he turned back around for me to pull the arrow out. Gently I laid my hand on the shaft and gripped it as tight as my walker fingers would allow, which was pretty tight, and gave it a good, fast yank. He let out a stifled scream before placed his hands on his knees and breathed hard recovering from what I assumed was some intense pain. At lest he could scream if he wanted to, as far as I knew I couldn't do that.

When he was finally able to pull himself up straight he turned to me and held his hand out to for the bolt. I hesitantly held it out to him hoping that he next bits of flesh that it went through wouldn't be mine. After that it was almost like I wasn't even there and for some reason instead of walking off like I was going to earlier, I stuck around and watched him.

Fist he removed his shirt and tied it firmly around his wound. Then he reminded me too much of myself when he cut open a squirrel and proceeded to eat it raw. When he was done with his snack he picked up a doll that had been laying on the ground and stole the shoe lace from the other walkers boot. I didn't understand why he took it until he cut off the dead walkers ears and strung them along the lace. Even then I still didn't understand why he made the necklace, other than maybe he had gone crazy from blood loss if he wasn't crazy before that. The face that he didn't kill me the first time we met made me think that maybe he was crazy before.

He started to head over to the side of the ravine with a makeshift cane in hand. "Where… goin?" I un-femininely grunted and he finally looked at me as if I had been a hallucination before.

"Hell no. I ain't telling' ya where my camp is at so you can come in and murder us all." He said as he turned back to the wall ahead of him.

"Won't murder… Just want… to help." He ignored me and started trying to climb up anyway. "Easier…Way…Up." I growled because him acknowledging the fact that I wasn't completely stupid and then choosing to ignore me was pissing me off for the first time since turned. I just wanted to help the guy and he wasn't accepting it.

My change of tone caught him off guard and he looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Hows that?" he asked and I rolled my milky yellow eyes as I pointed down the river. He just shook his head and waited for me to talk.

I sighed and it came out as a growl. "Half mile… Rope ladder." I didn't know how it had gotten there, but I knew that if he was willing to climb a literally slippery slope then he would be willing and able to climb a rope ladder. "Won't follow." I vowed to him and held three of my fingers up in the air as if I was a cub scout and he actually smirked.

"Smart ass." He said under his voice as he turned his back on me and headed stumblingly down the river in the direction I had pointed. That action alone told me that he trusted me to some extent.

I just stood back and watched him disappear down the river. I didn't follow him. I couldn't break my promise like that. Besides I was afraid that if I followed him to his camp that my heightened senses would pick up the sent of every person there and drive me into a feeding frenzy. It sounds stupid, but it had happened in the past when I was freshly turned, aka a walker newborn. So finding out who this man was and where he was staying didn't seem worth it.

I don't regret the decision I made that day to help him and not follow him. Helping him gave me a since of worth, even if it was just for a little while, I actually seemed to feel something other than just here. Just…being.

**A/N:** To my first six followers, I am so sorry that it took me so darn long to get this chapter up. I hit a brick wall of writers block. It was like me train of thought literally came to a grinding halt after I posted the first chapter. I apologize. And on a side note, I just want to make it clear that this story is a walking dead fic with Characteristics of the zombies from warm bodies put into my main character. I'm not planning on a world wide healing of all zombies. Just special ones, like my oc and a few other ones in the future. The way I'm looking at it is…the infection (virus, what have you) bonds differently with some people's blood and doesn't completely kill them. They have a chance of recovery in my mind. Idk if it makes since to other people, but whatever lol. Just giving you readers a little insight. Thank you for following reading and reviewing. Lots of love ttyl.


	3. Not a Chapter, just a notice

I'm very sorry to say that I have stop writing for a little while. My husband had been in the U.S. Navy for the last four years and is getting out in the next two weeks. It came as a complete surprise to us and he is getting out on the 10th. So for the next two weeks I will be busy getting our on base house clean and tidy before we leave.

I'll have to get a job when we move back to Texas so I don't know how I'll balance working and writing. Please forgive me.


End file.
